


A Taste

by Schediaphilia



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Guilt, Kisses, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick tries to ignore something he's known deep down for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic.

“Morty- ever-ever heard of personal space?”

“O-okay, geez, just ask me to move, Rick,” Morty mumbled backing away from Rick.

Rick breathed in hard, trying to calm himself. He normally didn’t mind Morty watching over him as he worked, even if it was somewhat unnerving. The chill of the Fall afternoon was running through him and  Morty’s presence was so damn warm in this cold garage. Rick tried to remind himself it wasn’t Morty’s fault he couldn’t stop thinking about Morty’s warm skin on his own but he still ended up snapping at him.

Morty crossed his arms and stood an awkward arms length away, trying to distract himself with looking at nothing in particular. Rick rolled his eyes and returned back to his blueprint and tried not to think about Morty’s warm presence, tried not to get enraptured by the thought of drowning in Morty’s mere existence. Despite his wishes, his brain found itself imagining small arms around him, of small hands in his hair. Rick found this counter-productive to calculating the logistics behind a more efficient fuel purifier and put his pen down in frustration, the noise jumping Morty.

_I never asked for this._

Rick’s mouth was dry as he took a large swig from his flask, eyes sliding onto Morty, who was looking worried at Rick. Rick’s heart fluttered as Morty gave a shy, experimental smile, testing Rick’s mood. Rick smiled softly in return and Morty’s body language relaxed.

 _I never wanted this_.

Morty tilted his head, “Having t-trouble?”

“You could say th-that,” Rick mumbled in response, fingers clasping over his flask hidden safely in his pocket.

“W-wow Rick. Even you can have a- can have a bad day, huh?”

Morty had his hands behind his back and Rick couldn’t ignore the implication that Morty thought Rick never had bad days.

“Well y-yeah, I’m human, aren’t I?”

_All that I want is some time to myself._

Morty smiled and playfully hit Rick in the arm, “I don’t know- are you?”  

Rick laughed at that, playfully pushing Morty in return.

“What- do I look like a- like an alien to you, Morty?”

Morty pushed back, “No! But you act like one!”

“Oh yeah?”

Rick pulled him closer, hands running over his sides, Morty squirming with laughter.

“Rick- Rick-” Morty laughed, tearing up, “Stop! Stop it-” Morty pushed him away only to be backed into the workbench, finding himself lifted and held in place easily despite his attempts to escape. Finally, his laughter died down, tears running from his eyes, catching his breath.

“Rick,” he whined, pushing the man who was wrapped around him away playfully, “I told you I don’t like being tickled!”

Morty leant back, head leaning on the wall as he caught his breath, his hands catching Rick’s hair and pulling him closer.  

 _Just get away from me_.

Rick went to pull away, only to stop at Morty’s confused look. Rick realized he was frowning, realized he probably was sending a lot of mixed signals. So Rick stopped and instead allowed Morty to play with his hair, ignoring the feelings elicited by the tender action. Morty smiled softly as his hand gently ran over Rick’s neck.

 _Please just stop touching me_.

Overwhelmed by something, anything, Rick found himself leaning in, mind only whirring into action when he felt soft, sweet lips on his own. He froze, hands digging into the workbench, arms locking and then shot back, only to be caught by Morty’s arms.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay,” Morty cut him off.

Rick’s mouth gaped, disbelieving.

Morty gently pulled him back and rose his own head, pushing his lips into Rick’s, hands gently mussing his hair. Rick crumpled over Morty, eyes closed and held Morty’s head. He carefully placed a kiss onto Morty’s forehead, unable to stop himself at just one touch of his soft skin, and gently ran his lips along Morty’s neck.

Morty giggled, wrapping his arms possessively around Rick’s neck closer and secure.

Rick laughed against his neck as he realized something. He was fucked, so fucked. He was in love with the kid and he didn’t know if he could stop once he had a taste. He’d tried to ignore it for so long- longer than he wanted to address, and here was Morty, tearing all his efforts to the ground. And yet somehow he didn’t mind.


End file.
